If I were a girl
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Something disturbs the calm study atmosphere at Dalton for the long weekend. Kurt and Blaine only have four days to fix it! Can they do it? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have 'The Heartbreaker' going on too, but this idea lodged itself into my mind and won't go away. So, I get to juggle two stories at once. Yay. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

All seemed normal at Dalton Academy. Mid-terms started Monday and every soul in the confines of the institution was busy cramming literature, theories, formulas, and important dates down their throats. Everyone, especially everyone's favorite Warbler, was glad on that Wednesday afternoon that they didn't have class Thursday or Friday so they could prepare.

Blaine leaned back in plush desk chair, his head swirling from 'The Grapes of Wrath'. He honestly didn't understand why they had to read the boring book. Honestly, one whole chapter was about a fucking _turtle_ crossing a road. He would've been more interested in _stimulating _literature, like _Harry Potter._ He sighed, picking up his phone, intending to call Kurt to ask him to go get lunch with him. Kurt: His friend. That beautiful angelic teen that was_ just_ his friend.

Before he could even go to his contacts list, his phone immediately started blaring 'Le Jazz Hot', the tone he had set for Kurt. Almost a little too eagerly, he answered with a rushed "Hello?"

"B-Blaine?" The voice on the other end was shaking. Blaine frowned; the voice coming through his receiver seemed off, besides the obvious fact the person on the other line was severely freaked out.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine stood up, sliding his feet into a pair of flips flops, disregarding the fact he was wearing a pair of pajama pants that had the Hogwarts crest on the left thigh and didn't have a shirt on.

"I-I don't know. I woke up this morning and I looked in the mirror and I just-," the sound of sobbing ended the sentence.

"I'll be there in a second," Blaine assured him. Literally, a second. When Blaine hung up the phone, he was twisting the doorknob to Kurt's single room open. A figure was huddled on the bed, wearing a hoodie slightly too big for them and pants that were too long. This struck Blaine as odd, seeing as Kurt pitched a fit if his clothes did not fit him perfectly.

After Blaine closed the door, the figure, which he presumed to be Kurt, slid off the bed and walked up to him. The next thing that struck the Warbler's lead singer as odd was the fact the person standing in front of him was shorter than him. And, as much as he hated to admitted, that was saying something. The person's forehead was level with his lips. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine repeated, looking down at the person in front of him, wondering was caused his crush, ahem, I mean, friend to suddenly shrink.

"You have to pinky promise not to tell anyone," Kurt's voice, still slightly off, commanded, bringing his hand up. Blaine grinned at this familiar routine, linking his pink with Kurt's. Their kissed their thumbs and pressed them together, officiating the promise. With shaking hands, Kurt pushed the hood back off his face.

Blaine took a horrified step back. Suddenly, the voice change and the height difference made sense. Kurt's entire features were softer, the huge blue eyes radiating an almost illegal amount of innocence. The brown hair flowed down to the girl's waist, framing her perfect face. "You're a girl?" Blaine asked, staring at the petite person that was once the most attractive male he had ever known.

"Blaine Anderson, you know damn well I'm not a girl," Kurt crossed her arms across her now developed chest. "I wanted you to come over here to help me figure out why I suddenly have boobs and a vagina."

The older teen couldn't help but stare. Kurt let out an exasperated breath before walking up to Blaine and slapping him, leaving an angry red mark and bringing Blaine back to reality.

Shaking his head, Blaine came up with the only logical solution. "We have to call Mercedes."

***hides from all the Kurt fans* I know, I know, but I haven't come across a Girl!Kurt fic yet and it was too good to pass up. So, if you're not too angry, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Note: I'm going to guess Kurt's mom's name was Elizabeth, since that's what the internet says his middle name is.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt and Blaine drove to the Lima Bean, the rendezvous point for their meeting with Mercedes. It had taken Blaine almost half an hour to get Kurt into his car. It had started with the newly turned girl pitching a fit that her clothes didn't fit and she wasn't going to go out in baggy clothes. Then Blaine offered her a set of his clothes, since they'd be a closer fit than all of Kurt's boy clothes. She then had made a few snarky comments about his lack of fashion sense. It then proceeded to snowball into a shouting match about how uptight Kurt was and how low maintenance Blaine was, which attracted quite a few Warblers outside the door of Kurt's dorm. All in all, it ended with Blaine picking the girl up and throwing her over his shoulder, despite her screams and the nails now digging at his bare back, and carrying her out of the dorm building to the parking lot (in his _Harry Potter_ pajama pants no less), which caused a lot of startled looks, especially from Wes and David.

Kurt glared out of the window, refusing to speak. Blaine, sighing, turned on the radio, which Kurt immediately turned back off.

"Are you going to act bitchy all day?" Blaine demanded as they stopped at a red light, turning slightly to face the other person in the car. When Kurt shifted to look at him, Blaine regretted his words instantly. The girl's blue eyes were brimming with tears. A few had already slipped, leaving wet trails in their midst. "Shit. Kurt, I'm sorry." She turned back around, only muttering "The light's green," before falling silent again.

They pulled into the coffee shop parking lot with no further conversation. Blaine grabbed his Dalton hoodie from the back seat, pulling it on as he stepped out of his car. Kurt flipped her own hood back up, walking out of the car, head bowed.

"Alright Blaine, what'd you call me up here to talk about?" Mercedes ambushed him as soon as he stepped onto the sidewalk outside of the coffee shop. "And where's Kurt?"

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt whispered from her spot next to Blaine.

Mercedes turned her gaze to the hooded figure, startled. "Boo, I know your voice is high, but it's not that high. What's up?"

Kurt let out an exasperated breath and pushed back her hood once again, cutely messing up her atrociously long hair. "I magically got turned into a girl during my sleep and don't understand how to turn back, which really sucks because I go to an all-boys school now." Mercedes continued to stare at her best friend. "What?" Kurt snapped.

"Oh girl, you have to let me do your hair!" Blaine stifled his laughter as Kurt's mouth opened in shock. "What?" Mercedes giggled. "Can we at least go shopping to get you some new clothes?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Cedes, this isn't the time to be thinking about shopping!" Kurt fumed, glaring at the other two. "This is serious! I need to be back to normal by Monday so I can take my exams!"

"Okay, chill," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "First things first: We need to tell your dad."

"What? No!" Kurt practically screamed, taking a step back. "We can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Blaine raised his eyebrows at the sudden reaction. "He'll need to know why you need money for new clothes."

"B-because, I…" Kurt trailed off, tears building up in her eyes again. "I look just like my mom did when she was alive and I don't want to put my dad through that kind of shock."

Blaine watched numbly as Mercedes pulled the now sobbing girl into her arms, a slight twinge of jealousy being outweighed by the realization of what had bothered Kurt the most when she had woken up.

"Boo, you still need to let your dad know what happened," Mercedes said gently. "That way if you're not back to normal by Monday, you can switch back to McKinley and be safe again." Kurt nodded, wiping her eyes with her too long sweatshirt sleeves. Mercedes hugged Kurt one more time before getting into her car, promising to meet them at Kurt's house. Blaine and Kurt got back into the older teen's car, riding in silence before Blaine decided to break it.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "About what I said earlier. I didn't know."

"How could you have known? I'm not blaming you for what you said; I _am_ being a bigger diva than usual today." Kurt let out a shaky laugh. "I'm just scared that I won't go back to normal"

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was giving him instructions to pull in at a small house. He parked behind Mercedes, swallowing nervously. "What's wrong?" His companion asked.

"Well, this is the first time I've met your family, even if it is under strange circumstances."

Kurt smiled; a dazzling one that made her even more beautiful. Blaine took a moment to question his sexuality before deciding he only found it attractive because he knew it was Kurt. "You have nothing to worry about. They know we're close friends. I'm sure they'll love you." Kurt got out of the car. Blaine seethed for a moment at being introduced as a 'close friend' before following suit.

Kurt opened the door to the house, calling 'Dad' as she took off her shoes, motioning for her two friends to do the same.

"Kurt?" They heard Finn yell from the general direction of the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Is my dad here?" Kurt called back, pulling her hood back over her head.

"Yeah, I'm in here," Burt's gruff voice answered. Kurt squared her shoulders before walking into the kitchen, Mercedes and Blaine flanking her. Burt sat at the table reading a paper, which he set down as his hooded child walked in. "Hey Mercedes," Finn and Burt both greeted her. Mercedes waved in response. Burt raised an eyebrow as he took in the dark haired boy wearing _Harry Potter_ pajama bottoms. "Who's this?"

"Dad, Carole, Finn, this is my friend, Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt, my stepmother, Carole, and my stepbrother, Finn."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine gave his 'Yes, I am perfect _thankyouverymuch_' smile. Much to his pleasure, everyone in the vicinity was affected by it. Carole and Finn both smiled back and Burt's stare softened.

"So, what's going on?" Burt asked. "I'm glad to see you, but didn't you say you needed to be at school, studying for you exams?"

"Yes, but this is much more important." Kurt took a deep breath. "Dad, I don't want you to flip out or anything, but something happened and I don't know how to fix it." Burt opened his mouth and Kurt put up a hand to stop him. "Before you guess, I wasn't harassed or anything of the like. This happened." Kurt pulled back her hood, biting her lower lip.

"Dude," Finn dropped his piece of toast, staring at the girl in front of him. "You're totally hot now."

"Finn, I am about ten seconds away from slapping you if you don't withdraw that statement." Kurt quipped, but his eyes stayed on his dad as she shook.

Burt's eyes misted over slightly. "You look just like Elizabeth when we were in high school." He shook his head slightly. "So you have no clue how you ended up like this?"

"None whatsoever," Kurt pouted. "I just know that none of my clothes fit now."

Burt smiled softly. "I never thought I'd be saying this but…" He pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket, flipping it open to slide out a card to hand to Kurt. "Take your friends and go shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Blaine sat outside of the dressing room alone (Mercedes had to run some errands for her mom), tapping his foot impatiently. He was terrified at what this new female Kurt was going to come out in. He didn't have much to imagine because at that moment, the door opened, revealing her in an 'off the shoulders' baby blue sweater, black, pleated mini skirt, and knee high, high heeled, black boots.

"Well?" she chirped, doing a twirl. "How fabulous do I look?"

Blaine found himself speechless. He had just come to the realization that he was attracted to Kurt in female form just as much as he was when the other boy was in male form. It was a serious mind fuck. "Beautiful," he whispered, standing as you spoke, staring at her.

Kurt flushed immediately, wrapping her arms around herself. "You really think I'm beautiful? Even when I'm a boy?"

"Especially when you're a boy," he answered, kissing her softly on the cheek. She beamed before scurrying back into the changing room, coming out with an armful of clothes. Kurt marched straight to the checkout counter, instructing the cashier to start ringing up the items on the counter while she found more. By the end of it, Blaine and Kurt each had five bags in each hand. Thankfully, Kurt had found most of her merchandise on sale, so the overall total wasn't too bad.

They walked to Blaine car and loaded the purchases in the trunk. When they got in their seats, Kurt turned to look at Blaine, confusion in those perfect blue eyes. "Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"When you said you thought I was beautiful…" A light pink tinge settled itself across Kurt's cheeks. "Were you implying that you like me?"

"Yeah," Blaine admitted. "I've liked you for a while now. I just never said anything."

"What not?" Kurt scooted across the bench seat so she was next to Blaine, long brown hair falling in her face.

Blaine felt his own face flush at how close Kurt was to him. "Reason one; I was trying to just be a mentor and a friend. Reason two; I didn't know if the feeling was mutual.

"Silly Blaine," Kurt giggled, shifting so she was straddling Blaine's lap. "Of course the feeling's mutual." With that, she pressed her lips to his, slipping her hands up to his shoulders. Blaine, instinctively found one of his arms snaking around her waist, his other hand cradling her head as he deepened the kiss. After they had both reached the point of needing to breathe, they pulled back, their eyes meeting almost at once.

Blaine smiled, resting both of his hands on Kurt's waist. "Kurt Hummel would you, for the time being, be my girlfriend? And when you turn back normal, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Mm… yes and yes," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once again.

**A/N: Yes, short, but (hopefully) cute filler chapter. I'll get a longer chapter written over the weekend, I promise. Reviews would be lovely. ~C.Y.R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Blaine kept grinning all the way back to the academy, left hand on the steering wheel, right hand holding on to Kurt's. As they pulled into the parking lot, Blaine turned to look at her. Blue eyes met his own and he couldn't help but pull her into another kiss. Things quickly got heated; months of sexual tension and frustration fueling them. Kurt was once again on Blaine lap, fingers twined in the boy's messy hair, and Blaine's hands were on the girl's waist, slipping down dangerously close to the hem of her skirt. Before things could get any further they heard yells from outside the car. The pulled apart, only to see Wes and David outside of the car, looking stunned.

Blaine and Kurt quickly climbed out of the car, both of them sliding out of the driver's side. As Kurt closed the door behind her, Wes dramatically broke down into tears, falling onto his knees.

"Wes, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand back into his own.

Seeing his supposedly gay friend holding hands with whomever that extremely attractive girl was sent Wes into another wave of tears. "Everything I know is a _lie_!" He shrieked. He pointed an accusing finger at Blaine. "You said you were gay."

"I am," Blaine responded, slightly confused.

Wes laughed shrilly, earning him a concerned look from David. "Yeah sure. That's why you were sucking face with a girl!"

Kurt stepped forward, letting go of Blaine's hand. "Wes, you're being ridiculous."

"How do you know my name?"

The girl let out an exasperated sigh, flicking her hair out of her face. "Because it's me; Kurt."

Wes and David's jaws simultaneously dropped. "How?" The two council members asked in unison.

"I honestly don't know," Kurt admitted. "I woke up this way this morning. Blaine and I only stopped by so we could get our books so we could study back at my house."

Wes stood up, sighing heavily. "Well, I for one don't believe you're Kurt. Mostly due to the fact that you're too hot to be him."

Kurt gritted her teeth. "Wesley, remember last week when I told you I would castrate you with a spork if you didn't stop harassing me about _you know what_?"

Wes jumped up, backing away as fast as he could, nodding. "Yep, sure do! Well, David and I have some Warbler related stuff to work on so, bye!" With that, the two scurried off. Kurt took Blaine's hand again as they walked into the building, first heading to Blaine's room.

"What was all that about?" The lead Warbler asked as they walked down the corridor, ignoring the shocked looks from other students.

Kurt's cheeks immediately flushed scarlet. "For the past few months, Wes has been bugging me about 'confessing my love to you like the innocent maiden I am'. His words, not mine."

Blaine chuckled under his breath as he opened the door, letting Kurt walk in before him. After gathering his books and clothes for the extended weekend, they went to Kurt's room to get her things.

Back at the car, they managed to fit in their stuff around Kurt's new clothes. As they climbed in, Kurt let out a small giggle. "What?" Blaine asked, a small smile forming on his lips at the sound.

"This just feels so unreal," she admitted, brushing her hair away from her face. "I mean you and me together? Even if it is like this, it's amazing." Kurt smiled, leaning over to give Blaine a kiss. "Now let's get back to my house."

They drove back in a comfortable silence, Kurt absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. When they pulled up, they unloaded their bags, taking them all down to Kurt's room. When they arrived back upstairs, Burt was waiting for them.

"Eliz-.. er, Kurt, we need to figure out where Blaine is going to sleep while he's over here," The man stated. "I personally think he should…"

"He should sleep in my room with me," Kurt interrupted. Burt looked like he was on the verge of another heart attack. "Dad, Blaine's gay. He's not going to try anything. I'm probably the least attractive thing ever to him right now." Kurt pouted, as if the very thought was upsetting.

Burt pondered this for a moment. "Fine. Get to studying." Kurt ran up to hug her dad as Blaine slipped downstairs, grinning. Sliding out of his shoes and pulling off his Dalton hoodie (seeing as he was still in his pajama pants), he lied on Kurt's bed, waiting for said angel to get downstairs. Mere moments later, Kurt bounded down the stairs, beaming. She joined Blaine on her bed, where their lips met almost instantaneously.

"So," Blaine stopped the kiss, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "You think I don't find you attractive at all when you're like this?"

"Well, did you want to have to sleep in the living room? I think not," Kurt smirked, pressing her lips against her boyfriend's once more.

"True," Blaine murmured against her lips. He pulled himself away from her, picking up his bag. "Now we might want to start studying."

Kurt let out a dramatic sigh, rolling her eyes. "I guess."

**A/N: Yeah, my internet has been messed up and I've been denied access to my laptop because my mom's laptop is broken and she needed to use it when the internet would actually work. So, how's this going to play out? Review! ~C.Y.R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee**

They had started off studying, Blaine reasoned as his hands slid up Kurt's thighs to under her skirt. They really had. But stupid Kurt had been helping him with French and she had told him to translate the line 'Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir' from the song Lady Marmalade. It all had gone downhill from there.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly. "Kurt, we have to stop."

The girl pouted, her normally pale cheeks flushed. "Why?" She averted her gaze down and away from Blaine. "Have you suddenly decided I'm not pretty enough as a girl?"

What, no!" The older teen protested. "I just think we're moving too-ah!" he hissed as Kurt ran a hand down his body, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Hm?" Kurt hummed innocently. "'We're moving too' what now?"

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine pushed her back, a gravely serious look on his face. "I don't want to do something you'll regret. We've been together for less than six hours! Don't you think this is just a tad bit fast?" Kurt shook her head, pouting once again. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Would you still be doing this if you were still a boy?"

"Of course not!" Kurt eyes widened, as if shocked by the thought.

"So why are you in such a rush now?" When the girl on his lap didn't respond, Blaine continued. "I think you just want the experience of sex when you're a girl." He tucked a strand of hair behind Kurt's ear. "And I'm selfish enough to want our first time to be something special, not something we do spur of the moment."

Kurt smiled softly. "You're right. In which case," she trailed off, climbing off of Blaine's lap and grabbing one of her shopping bags. She went behind a changing screen she had in the corner and came out a few moments later wearing a Happy Bunny pajama set.

Blaine chuckled. "Very cute," he informed his girlfriend. She promptly punched him, then proceeded to pull her hair back on a ponytail.

"Well, since we're slowing things down, you can sleep in the living room tonight," Kurt informed him, smirking as she sashayed up the stairs.

Blaine felt his jaw drop open as he followed his girlfriend. "That's not even fair!"

"Life's not always fair, now is it, babe?" Kurt giggled as they made it into the living room. She pulled him into another kiss, one he eagerly returned. Unfortunately for them, Burt was in the living room, currently loading the rifle he had just bought.

"What the hell?" Burt boomed, glaring at Blaine. The two teenagers jumped apart, both flushing scarlet. Blaine cast his eyes downwards, his body tensing up like he was expecting to be struck. Kurt's eyes had widened as her eyes met her father's. "I thought you said he was gay!" Burt accused, staring at his child.

"He is!" Kurt assured the older man. "Blaine is gay."

"Could've fooled me," Burt scoffed.

Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine spoke up. "Love, would you mind leaving your dad and me alone for a little bit?"

"Uh, no," Kurt answered, shooting her boyfriend a confused look before walking out of the living room.

Blaine finally looked up, meeting Burt's gaze. "Mr. Hummel, first off I'd like to give my sincere apology for not being completely honest with mine and Kurt's currently relationship. Honestly, we just got together after she finished shopping." Burt nodded, a gesture the teen took to mean to keep talking. "I am gay, but I find Kurt attractive when he's a girl because it's still him. I plan on us being together whenever he turns back normal and I plan on being here for him while he's like this."

Burt analyzed everything the boy had just told him. Slowly, he set his gun down lengthwise across the coffee table before walking across the room to Blaine. After one fierce glare, he clapped a hand down on Blaine's shoulder. "As long as you don't hurt my kid, we don't have a problem. But you're not sleeping downstairs with Kurt tonight."

"Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Son, call me Burt."

**A/N: I really just needed to update this. Short chapter, but important decisions are made in it. Reviews = love. ~C.Y.R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Kurt walked back into the living room, a suspicious look on her features as her father called her back into the room. "Yes sir?" She asked, looking back and forth between her boyfriend and dad.

Burt cast one more look at Blaine before turning back to his child. "You have a good guy here." He left, making sure to ruffle the top of Kurt's hair on his way out.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt demanded, whipping her hair out of her face.

"I just assured him that I do care about you and I'm not planning on leaving you when you turn back to a boy." Blaine pulled the girl into his arms, kissing her gently on top of the head. Kurt smile, hugging her boyfriend in return. Their moment was ruined, however, when Finn walked in, coughing loudly.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, glaring at her step-brother.

Finn looked down at her. "Rachel invited New Directions and you two to a party at her house tonight. Her dads' are out of town."

Kurt's face broke into a grin. "Just let me get ready!" She pulled out of Blaine's arms and rushed down to her room.

Finn looked apprehensively at the shorter boy. "Aren't you going to go change too?"

Blaine glanced down at his bare chest and pajama clad legs. "Nope; I've been wearing this all day. I don't see a point in changing now." Finn chuckled, but any further conversation was cut off by the ringing of Finn's cell phone. Frankenteen left the room, leaving the Warbler to flop on the couch and wait for his girlfriend to finish getting ready.

Downstairs, Kurt was struggling with one of the items she has purchased. No, it wasn't any form of makeup: she had done enough theatrical performances to the point where applying makeup was almost second nature. It was one of the stupid things she had picked up at Victoria's Secret while Blaine had gone into Journeys to look for a new pair of shoes right before they had left the mall.

She held the offending black lace item in her hands, trying to remember how the saleswoman how helped her in the dressing room when she was trying to find the correct fit (36 C). She slid her arms through the straps, pulling them up so they sat atop her shoulders. She fastened the bra in the back, satisfied with how it fit. She finished getting ready, putting on a bit of make up before changing into her clothes for the party.

Back upstairs, after what seemed like hours, Blaine finally heard the 'click clack' of heels, meaning that Kurt was headed back upstairs. He turned to face the doorway. He felt his jaw drop.

Kurt was wearing a pair of tight black shorts with fishnet stockings underneath. She also had an electric lime green V-neck shirt tucked in with a pair of black suspenders. Black boots adorned her legs, but they weren't the same ones from before. These came up to over her knees, silver buckles decorating the outside of the shoe, chunky square heel and all. She also had black fingerless gloves on and a black, studded wristband on each wrist. To top it all off, Kurt had her hair pulled in a side ponytail, a black fedora perched on top of her head.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked teasingly, strutting towards the door.

Blaine gulped as he stood to follow her. If he made it out of this night with his virginity, it would be a miracle.

**A/N: Once again, a filler to lead into something big. Sorry this took so long! School's gotten rough the past couple weeks. And I'm extremely sorry for how short this is! If you still support the story, reviews = love! ~C.Y.R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Kurt strutted into Rachel's basement, Blaine tailing along like a desperate puppy. Every mouth dropped open when they saw the new arrival. "Hey guys," Kurt called, flashing a grin at everyone, purposely swishing her hips as she sashayed over to where Puck had set the wine coolers.

"Kurt!" Brittany cried, running over to pull her ex into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Britt!" The brunette cried in equal excitement, squeezing the blonde in response. As she pulled back from the hug, she couldn't help the question that passed her lips. "How did you know it was me?"

"I would recognize my dolphin anywhere," Brittany stated as if it were obvious. "But I'm confused. When you were a boy, you liked boys. Now that you're a girl, do you like girls?"

Kurt let out a breathy giggle. "No, I'm still head over heels for boys. As a matter of fact…" she trailed off, prancing back over to Blaine, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Blaine's my boyfriend now," she finished sweetly, giving said boy a quick kiss on the lips.

Blaine flushed as he remembered that he was only clad in his pajama pants. _Harry Potter_ pajama pants no less. But before he could protest, Kurt was pressed against him, nipping at his lower lip. He wrapped his arms around his love, his tongue slipping past Kurt's all too willing lips.

"Get some!" Puck yelled from across the room, still slightly shocked that the fine piece of ass that had just walked in was Hummel. Kurt pulled back from Blaine, her cheeks dusted with a pale pink, grinning. She flipped her fedora off her head, perching it atop Blaine's, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose. "Perfect." She sauntered back off to the drinks, where Puck was standing ready with a bottle for the cheeky brunette.

Blaine slumped into a chair, sighing heavily. He wasn't drinking that night, per the decision made by himself and Kurt on their way to the party.

The night progressed quite nicely. Everyone (with the exception of Finn and Blaine) was drunk within a couple hours of Puck breaking into Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet. The dancing was getting more and more risqué with each echo of the bass from the speakers. Blaine stayed happily tucked away in his chair, watching the party with disinterest.

That is, until he noticed Puck not so subtly slipping something into the drink he handed Kurt. The girl drained it within the minute, setting down the empty bottle with a grin. Puck walked around the corner, sliding an arm around the wasted girl's waist. She gave a half-hearted attempt to push him away, only to collapse against the rebel's side in a fit of drunken giggles.

Blaine felt anger flare throughout his being. He stood quickly, swiftly making his way over to where his girlfriend was laughing. "Kurt, love, I think it's time for us to head home," Blaine said firmly, pulling his girl into his arms.

"But, Blaine! 'M havin' so much fun!" Kurt slurred, shamelessly rolling her hips against her boyfriend's, placing open mouth kisses against Blaine's neck.

Blaine's eyes fluttered slightly, but he steeled himself once again. "C'mon Kurt, we need to get home." He flawlessly swept the girl up in his arms bridal style. She automatically tucked her head into the crook of his neck, sighing contently. With one last scathing glare at Puck, Blaine left, Kurt safely in his arms. When they got in the car though, it was a completely different story.

"Omigosh, I_ looooooove _this song!" Five minutes down the road, Kurt turned up the radio, blasting 'Born this Way', screaming the lyrics, making Blaine want to bash his head against the steering wheel.

They manage to make it back to Kurt's house without Blaine killing his girlfriend. When Blaine turned the car off, Kurt poked him gently in the side, "Yes?" Blaine asked wearily.

"I'm really, _really_ tired," Kurt whispered, biting his lower lip. "Will you carry me inside please?"

Blaine smiled, sliding out of his side of the car. When he got to the other side of the car, Kurt fell into his arms, tucking her head under his chin, planting tiny kisses on his neck. Blaine carried her into the house and to her room. He set her on the edge of her bed, unzipping and sliding off her boots for her. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he turned to leave, only to be stopped by her hand on his wrist.

"What?" Blaine whispered softly.

"Don't leave me alone." Kurt tugged at his wrist, pulling the older teen onto the bed with her. Blaine lied next to the drunken girl, who immediately snuggled up to him and fell asleep within a matter of seconds. With a tiny smirk, Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist and fell victim to sleep's grasp.

**A/N: Yeah, it's three in the morning and I have no idea what I just wrote. I need to stop doing that…. But, yeah, Reviews = Love, even if it is you telling me my half-asleep writing sucks. ~C.Y.R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I finally own Glee! ...what? That was just the dream I had? Oh… never mind then. Murphey still owns Glee, not myself.**

Blaine stirred into consciousness the next morning, blinking sunlight from his eyes. He glanced around the unfamiliar room for a moment before remembering that he was in Kurt's room and the warmth in his arms was his beloved girlfriend. With a contented sigh, he ran his fingers across the smooth skin of Kurt's back. Wait… something was wrong. He should have been feeling the fabric of a shirt, not skin. Blaine pushed the comforter back and glanced down, all the blood in his body rushing south as he did so.

Kurt looked like an angel lying beside him, her long tresses trailing tauntingly down to her waist, her eyes fluttering as she watched her dream. The only thing that took away from the innocent image in front of Blaine was the fact she was wearing a match black lace bra and panty set and Blaine was pretty damn sure he had kept Kurt in her clothes last night when he put her to sleep.

"Kurt," he whispered, shaking the girl slightly. "Baby, wake up please."

Kurt's eyes opened slowly as she looked up and saw Blaine. "Hi," she whispered, wincing at the sound of her own voice. "Owie, my head hurts," she mumbled, burying her head in the crook of her boyfriend's neck. "Turn the sun off please."

Blaine chuckled slightly. "Sorry, love, but I don't have the power to do that. I was just wondering how on earth you went to bed with clothes on last night and woke up with none on."

"Oh," Kurt yawned, shifting so she could look up into Blaine's eyes. "I sleep strip sometimes."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, some people sleep walk, some people sleep talk, and some people sleep bake-."

"Who do you know that sleep bakes?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Not the point right now," Kurt scolded. "Point is I sleep strip, which means I take off my clothes when I sleep."

"Wow," Blaine commented, his lips quirking into a half smile. "That's great to know." He winked, causing him to receive a punch to the chest from the girl cuddled against him.

"So what happened last night?" Kurt asked, kissing the spot she had just punched. "I don't remember much of it to be completely honest."

"Puck dropped something in your drink last night." Blaine glowered at the thought. "I brought you home right after I saw that he did. That's the worst."

"Wow," Kurt blinked. "So Puckerman drugging my drink was worse than whoever gave you that hickey?"

"Yea- wait! What?" Kurt stretched back, her back arching indecently as she grabbed a hand mirror from her nightstand. Blaine snatched it from her, examining the angry red bruise that stood out from his neck. "That. Yeah…. That was you."

"What?" Kurt's face flushed scarlet. "So, you took advantage of me when I was drunk?"

"What? No!" Blaine felt his own face heat up as well. "You did that when I was trying to get you to leave. But you said as you did it, and I quote, _'But Blaine, 'M having so much fun!_'" He slurred the words, laughing at the shocked expression on the girl's face. "I put you in bed with all of your clothes, minus your boots, on. I wouldn't do that to you Kurt," Blaine's smile softened.

Kurt grinned. "True. You're too much of a dapper prince to do anything so impure."

Blaine growled. "Whatever. I'm not that dapper!"

"Yes you are!" Kurt laughed, her hands sliding down Blaine's chest slowly, almost thoughtfully. "You open doors for me, you refuse to sit down before I do, you buy me coffee, and you take to local theatre musicals. If that's not dapper, I don't know what is."

"Then you need to find a new definition," Blaine teased, kissing Kurt with the full intention of it staying innocent. But Kurt had other plans. Blaine found himself on his back and Kurt straddling his hips, licking at his lower lip. "Kurt," Blaine said warningly between kisses, moving his hands to her hips, ready to move her.

With a pout, Kurt rolled off of her boyfriend, glaring at him slightly. "Why don't you want me?"

Blaine groaned, sitting up and pulling Kurt back into his arms. "I do, so bad. But I don't want our first time to be like this. Plus, we haven't even been together a day. That would be setting a record that I don't want to have." He pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "With that settled, I'm going to take a shower." She leapt off the bed, forgoing her back to dig through Blaine's duffel. Before he could demand to know what she was doing, she triumphantly pulled out one of his long sleeve sweatshirts and a pair of his boxers. With a wink sent his way, she walked into the bathroom, the 'click' of the lock echoing through the room.

Blaine flopped back onto the bed, cursing himself for being so damn dapper.

**A/N: Yay, fluff! I really wanted to update this story. The reviews I get always make me feel so bubbly! I should have updated more last week, but I got in a songfic writing mood. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews = Love! ~C.Y.R.**

_Also, I received a review commenting __'Dapper refers to snappy dressing.' __While I understand that, in this story, I am not using 'dapper' to describe Blaine's clothing, but his gentleman-like ways. The English language is extremely fluid and many words have different meanings. So I guess when I use 'dapper', I'm kind of using it as a slang term where it means 'acting like a gentleman'. _

**I have nothing against **_**Dear Near Scary **_**for pointing that out to me. I'm actually glad she did so I could clear up my meaning.**

…_..sorry for the long A/N._


	9. New! Ch9

Blaine stepped into Kurt's bedroom, his curls still damp from his shower. He found his girlfriend curled up on her bed, completely immersed in a copy of Vogue. He smirked slightly to himself as he took in the sight: her chestnut hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing _his_ Dalton thermal and a pair of_ his_ black boxers. She looked freakin' adorable in his opinion. Grinning, he leapt onto the bed next to her, causing her to shriek in horror.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrilled, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. "You can't just scare me like that!"

"Aww, why not?" he pouted, snatching the pillow out of her hands so he could rest his head on it. "I like seeing you all flustered and caught off guard. It's cute."

"Whatever!"

"Aww, now you're blushing!" Blaine snickered, pulling her into his arms. "What am I going to do with you? If you keep on being that cute, everyone's going to try to steal you away. I can't deal with that."

"Stop it!" Kurt whined, pushing futilely at her boyfriend's chest, trying to avoid the fierce burn in her cheeks.

Blaine chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Fine, I'll stop for now." He pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting it flow freely again. The boy allowed himself to run his fingers through the silky strands as he marveled at how perfect the person beside him was. "Kurt?"

"Mhm?" She replied sleepily, her head resting gently against his chest.

Before he could reply, an obnoxious rumble sounded off. Kurt's body tensed, causing Blaine to laugh again. "Hungry?" he teased, poking Kurt in the sides.

"Shut up," she mumbled, cheeks flushing scarlet again. Blaine merely grinned, kissing her on the forehead before bounding up, making his way into the kitchen.

When he reached his destination, he found a note stuck to the refrigerator, written in Finn's messy scrawl. Chuckling to himself, he pulled what he needed from the fridge and set to work.

When Kurt joined him a few minutes later, he already had a stack of pancakes and a bowl of sliced strawberries sitting on the table, a pitcher of orange juice between the two. "Where are Dad and Carole?" Kurt asked. She glanced around and noticed breakfast. "As a matter of fact, where's Finn?"

"Well," Blaine grinned, obviously amused. "Finn couldn't deal with being around you with, and I quote, 'How hot she is now and how her and Puck were dancing last night.' So Burt, Carole, and Finn went to go visit Carole's parents."

"How were Puckerman and I dancing last night?" Kurt asked, slightly afraid of the answer, regretting letting herself drink that much the previous night.

"Well," Blaine hesitated and Kurt noticed the slight flush creeping onto the other teen's cheeks.

"Never mind." Blushing furiously, Kurt sat down at the table, pouring a glass of orange juice as she did so. "What're we going to do today?" She asked innocently as Blaine set a plate and silverware in front of her.

"Study," He responded simply, taking his seat next to her. When she pouted, he rolled his eyes. "We have exams in four days, Kurt. Mid-terms at Dalton are more difficult than the ones you took at McKinley, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Kurt responded moodily, spearing a piece of pancake with her fork.

After they finished, Blaine shooed Kurt away so he could clean up the kitchen. After a chaste kiss (kept that way by Blaine), Kurt hurried back up to her room to put her plan in action. She was on vacation and at her house so she could afford to not dress like a runway model at that point in time.

Knowing time was limited, she quickly went to where she kept her sunglasses. After a rushed scan, she found the pair of black, thick rimmed, rectangular frames (with plastic lenses) that Mercedes had gotten as a joke after he had made a comment about how hideous there were. She slid them, slightly stunned by how cute they looked with her long hair. Kurt then raced over to all the shopping bags, rifling through them until she found what she was looking for: a pair of red boy shorts panties with black smiley faces on them. Taking off Blaine's boxers and tossing them in the hamper, she pulled on the new pair of underwear, smirking to herself. She then grabbed the pair of knee sock that matched the panties. Just as she got them on, she heard the water upstairs shut off. She picked her book off the floor and opened it to a random page, setting it open on her bed. Pushing the sleeves up to her elbows, she took a pen off of her dresser set it on her book as she lied down on her stomach, crossing her legs at the ankle. Picking her pen up, she stuck the end in her mouth, sucking on it slightly as she pretended to read just as the door opened.

"Hey, Kurt, I need…" Blaine trailed off, taking in the sight before him. There was no way in _hell_ Kurt could know about his weakness for knee socks.

Kurt looked up at him through her lashes, satisfied to hear the soft, wet 'pop' when she released the pen from her lips. "Yes?" she murmured, locking eyes with her boyfriend, pulling the glasses off with her free hand and setting them on the nightstand. Before she could blink, she was on her back, Blaine's lips attached to hers, one of his calloused hands caressing the exposed flesh of her thigh, the other tangling itself in her hair. Before Kurt could react, Blaine was away from her again, picking up his phone, his eyes scanning the screen.

"Get dressed," Blaine said, snapping his phone shut as he made his way over to his bag so he could pull of some clothes.

"Why?" Kurt demanded, a slight whine creeping into her voice.

"Because, Wes and David think they've figured out why you've changed and how to change you back."

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! And now I'm actually introducing a plot that's not sexually frustrating Kurt and Blaine! Reviews = Love ~C.Y.R**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine and Kurt walked into Wes and David's dorm room, where both boys had multiple comic books spread across every available surface. Wes also happened to have his and David's laptop beside him, typing furiously one-handed on each computer, his eyes darting between the two screens.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, befuddled by the nerd fest going on in her friends' room. Every comic ever created seem to be in the room; amongst the books spread out, there were still, at least, a dozen cardboard boxes full of graphic novels.

Blaine, however, caught on quicker than his girlfriend. "Are you two seriously cross-referencing your comic book collection and what happened to Kurt so we can figure out a way to turn her back normal?" He demanded, raising his eyebrows at his best friends.

"Hey," David defended, looking up from the article in his hands. "That's how they figured out what was wrong with Zefron in '17 Again'."

Blaine considered this for a moment while clearing one of the beds of its burden so he and Kurt could sit down. "This is true." He pulled Kurt onto his lap as he sat down, stroking her hair as soon as they settled. "What've you got so far?"

"Depends on what's happened to Kurt within the last forty-eight hours," Wes interjected, never taking his eyes from the two screens. "Kurt, have you come across any non-human life forms?"

"Wait!" David chimed. "Wesley, be specific in that question! If you say non-human in general, then you'd have to put Blaine in that classification!"

"Oh right," Wes nodded sagely. "I forgot Anderson was a hobbit. Kurt as a girl just makes him seem _so_ much taller." Blaine growled, glaring at his friends, who both ignored him as Wes spoke again. "So, have you come across any form of extra-terrestrial life?"

The girl blinked. "Uh, no."

"How about coming in contact with anything radioactive? For example: various forms of waste, meteors, spiders, and the like?"

"Wes, I became a female, not a superhero. We can rule those options out."

"She has a point," David agreed, glancing at a piece of paper in front of him. "Did you do a ritual involving an old hairbrush of your mother's that you accidently used before performing said ritual?"

"Did you just reference the Disney Channel Original Movie 'Eve'?" Blaine smirked, storing this tidbit of information in his blackmail file for the next time he needed to 'persuade' the Council to give him all of the solos he wanted.

"Shut it!" David glowered at the lead Warbler. "So did you, Kurt?"

The next three hours found Kurt shooting down every theory the two Council members launched at her. They asked everything from trading his gender to an evil sea witch so Blaine would ask him out, to eating an apple dipped in gender swap potion, all the way to an evil witch who had the ability to turn into a dragon placing a spell on him at birth so that he would turn into a girl on his 16th birthday.

"Guys!" Kurt yelled, obviously annoyed by the constant bombardment of questions. "I am _not_ a Disney princess! My ailment has nothing to do with curses or potions or poisons planted by a witch!"

"Well," Wes huffed in a jokingly insulted manner. "Sorry for trying to figure out what might possibly be wrong with you so you can go back to being a boy and still attend this school."

"And I appreciate that," the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, sighing slightly. "I just don't think this is the way to go about it."

Blaine, having switched his position at least a hundred different times, looked up from where he had his head resting on his girlfriend's lap so he could take a nap. "So I take it I'm not allowed to call the airport so I can have them prepare a plane so I can take you to the _Fontana di Trevi_ in Rome so you can wish to return to normal?"

Kurt flushed brilliantly, enraptured by the thought of her and Blaine going to Italy together and the sound as the title rolled off of Blaine's tongue. Her daydream was ruptured by David asking, "What the hell is fondant-whatever the hell you just said?"

"The Trevi Fountain," Wes replied for the couple. "It's one of the best known wishing fountains in the world. However, I do not believe this is something that can be solved by something as childish as wishing. We need good, solid evidence to help us form a hypothesis…"

"Since when are comics good, solid evidence?" Kurt demanded, her fingers running through Blaine's curls as he drifted to sleep.

"Do you have anything better?" Wes snapped. Before the diva could retort, David interrupted.

"Hey, Blaine?" Said boy grunted, indicating he was listening. "What all have you and Kurt done so far now that you two are together. Like, have you done anything since Kurt's not a guy anymore?" Blaine sat up, all signs of tiredness gone. "I mean, I know you said you're gay, but I don't know how you could be with someone that fine and not want to tap that."

Kurt turned scarlet, covering her face with her hands. Blaine stood, giving scooping Eliza-Kurt up into his arms as he stormed out of the room, giving instructions to the two older students that if they came across anything plausible to contact him right away.

"I swear, they have no tact," Blaine muttered as he and Kurt rode back to Kurt's house.

"No, they don't." Kurt agreed. "And it's going to be awkward whenever I turn back into a boy. The thought of David saying that will scar me for the rest of my life. The only bright side is I can use that information against him so I will get all of the solos I want!"

"You can't blackmail the Council into giving you solos!" Blaine protested.

"Why not?"

"Cause that's what I do." Blaine answered honestly, smirking at Kurt's shocked reaction. "Now," he mused as they pulled into Kurt's driveway. "Back to what we were doing." As soon as Kurt's eyes took on a hopeful glow, Blaine said one word that caused the hope to replace by annoyance. "Studying."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been trying to write a new chapter of 'The Heartbreaker', but Kurt and Blaine are being difficult in that story. **

_By the way, did anyone watch Katy Perry's music video for Last Friday Night and see Darren Criss in it? I was so happy._

**Anywho, I like getting reviews. They give me the warm fuzzies in my heart. Love to you all. ~C.Y.R.**


End file.
